Hellsing One-shots
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: AlucardxSeras one-shots. Contains lemons. I take one-shot requests, SerasxAlucard only. I ask that you give me an idea to work with. The one-shots I do are lemons.
1. A suggestion

**This was my first Hellsing one-shot, which sucks. I take one-shot requests, but they have to be SerasxAlucard. All I ask is that you give me an idea to work with.**

* * *

It all started with a suggestion...A harmless, meaningless suggestion, or so he thought.

Flashback

Seras was walking down the hall, she let out a sigh of boredom.

"You know, Police-Girl, if your bored you can always stop by my room for a visit." Alucard said inside his fledgelings head, his tone was suggestive and flirty.

Seras blushed. "N-No thanks." She looked down to hide her blush.

Alucard sighed disapointingly. "Oh well, it was just a suggestion. However if you ever change your mind, police-girl the offer still and will always stand."

Seras blushed even deeper. "I-I'll be going now!" She said quickly as she quickly walked down the hall to her room.

End Flash Back

Seras suddenly felt very bold. Was her Master serious about the offer? She didn't know but she knew there was only one way to find out, she walked out of her room and walked towards the No Life King's room. Seeing the door was creaked up she peered inside. The No Life King sat in his throne chair, with a wine glass full off blood, his hat and glass were off.

Seras took a deep breath, and stepped inside. "Master?"

"Police-Girl? What is it?" Alucard asked his young fledgeling.

Seras blushed. "Well...uh." She really didn't know how to say, she wanted him to fuck her right there right now, to take her virginty from her. So she walked over to him, and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"Police-Girl Wha-" He was cut off when Seras leaned in and kissed him, which he did not hesitate in kissing her back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close agaisnt him.

Seras kissed him passionetly and feircly, running her tounge along his bottem lip. She wanted him here and now.

Alucard opened his mouth letting her slip her tounge into the kiss, their tounges battled, but he was winning the fight. Alucard growled into the kiss, picking her up he didn't even bother with a bed, he layed her down on the table, and kissed down her neck, licking and nibbleing at it. He ripped her uniform to shreds.

Seras blushed as she was left in her lingerie. "Please...Master...I want you."

Alucard smirked. "Very well then, Police Girl." He ripped her lingerie off of her.

Seras getting bold, reached up and ripped his clothes off of him, she pulled him close to her and kissed him, slipping her tounge into the kiss.

Alucard kissed her back for quite some time before pulling back and kissing down to her breast bone, he licked and nibbled at her breast bone, before takeing her nipple into his mouth, he sucked at it, flicking his tounge out occasionly.

Seras arched her back off the table. "Ahh!" She moaned out due to the pleasure. "Master! Please!" She whimpered.

Alucard ignored her begging, and thrust a finger inside of her, he began moving it in and out of her, as he kept on with the sucking on her breast.

Seras gasped. "Nnn...Master!"

Alucard then did something Seras did not expect, he bit down into her breast sinking his fangs in.

Seras moaned in overwhelming pleasure from it, she let out a small scream as she felt her orgasam nearing from everything he was doing to her.

Alucard pulled back from her breast. "Delicious, Police-Girl." He then sucked her juices from his fingers. Alucard slowly pushed his cock inside her, so it would be as painless as he could make it.

Seras cried out from the pain, but it was soon replaced by pleasure as she got used to him.

Alucard started to move inside her, and Seras bucked her hips to match his thrust. "Ah! Master! Nnn!" She moaned.

Alucard went at a faster pace, untill they both reached their orgasam.


	2. Punishment

Seras layed on the grass with the Canon, waiting for her momet to pull the trigger. The Freak vampire her and her Master had been sent out to destroy was now fleeing for its pathic life.

Police girl, if you miss...You will be punished Alucard said through the connection he shared with his fledgeling. His voice was teasing, it also dripped with sex. Which caused Seras to blush.

"I-...I won't miss!" Seras muttered, as she saw her moment to pull the trigger. Her finger tightened around the triger, Seras hesitated. She pulled the trigger, but because of her hesitation she missed and the freak vampire got away. Damn! She thought to herself.

However Alucard materlized in front of the freak vampire. "Going somewhere?" He asked, grinning wide. He then pulled out Jackel and shot at the Freak vampire who did nothing but stood there. He easily killed it. He then dissapeared from his spot and materalized behind Seras with a tsking sound.

Seras began to get up, her blue eyes wide. Was he really going to punish her? What would he do? "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Police-girl. You shouldn't have hestaited. Now, I get to punish you." He said with a smirk."

* * *

Alucard would have punished her right there, if it hadn't been for the fact he had to give Integra his misson report.

Once they had got back to Hellsing, Alucard had grabbed Seras gently by the arm and dragged her towards his room. Once they were in, the doors were shut by an invisible force.

"Master! What are you going to do?" Seras asked with wide innocent eyes.

"You'll see Seras Victoria." He said her name in a teasing way, his tone dripping with seduction.

Alucard began to lead Seras over to the bed. He pushed her onto the bed, and black tendrails would keep her tied down to the bed.

Seras blushed slighty, she struggled agaisnt the tendrials. "Wha? Master?"

Alucard then smirked as he let his hands roam her clothed body and in a quick movement her clothes would be ripped off of her body.

Seras then blushed deeply. "Master..." She muttered.

Alucard then hovered over her, "When you refused to drink my blood, you became mind, Body and soul." He smirked, "How does that sound, Police-girl? Do you still want to refuse my blood? Or do you want to me mine, completely?"

Seras looked at him, blinking. "I...I want to be yours...completly."

"What was that? I can't hear you." Alucard said.

"I'm yours!" She exclaimed louder.

Alucards deep laughter could then be heard, "Very well then." He nipped at her neck as he unhooked her bra, and tossed it behind him. His hands then began to massage her large mounds of flesh, which earned a deep red blush and a soft moan from Seras. She had never felt pleasure like this before.

Alucard leaned in and kissed her a long and hard kiss, but yet it was still a passionte one. He sank his fangs into Seras's neck, which would send waves of pleasure to her. He began to drink from her as he contunied his assult on her breast.

Seras gasped as she felt Alucard sink his fangs in his neck. She then tried to rub her legs agaisnt each other as she felt herself get wet, but she couldn't since she was tied to the bed. She let out another moan.

Alucard soon pulled back licking his lips. He then leaned in and swirled his tounge around her nipple, earing a gasp of pleasure from Seras. Seras could do nothing as she was still tied to the bed. Alucard then began to suck on her left breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth as he kept massaging her other breast.

Alucard contunied this for some time until he ripped her panties of, he moved his head down to her pussy. He thrust his finger into her and began pumping in and out of her.

Seras's eyes widened when he thrust his finger in her but she let out a loud moan. She bucked her hips wanting more.

Alucard flicked his tounge out, he found her clit and began moving his tounge in a circular motion around her clit. Which caused Seras to moan loudly in a string of moans.

"Master..." Seras moaned out.

"Yes?"

"I..." Seras said.

"You what, Police-girl? Tell me how much you want me. How badly you want me." Alucard wanted to fuck her untill she screamed.

"I want you Master...I want you to fuck me, please..." She begged. "Take me already and stop teasing!" She growled out.

Alucard chuckled, hot breath teasing her. "As you wish." He phased out of his clothes and soon thrust into her.

Which caused Seras to scream in pain, tears in her eyes. Alucard remained motionless and still, until she healed and grew used to him.

"You can move now..." Seras told him sofly.

And so he did. Alucard began moving, slow but powerful strokes, in and out of Seras. Seras wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck, letting out a small moan.

She moved her hips to match his thrust. "Nn...Faster!..."

Alucard obliged, he moved faster inside of her. Seras moved her hips in rythem to his thrusts.

Soon they had both reached their climax and Alucard slipped out of Seras and pulled her onto of him.

"Your mine, never forget that" He said possively in her ear.

"I'm yours, Master." Seras said, before she fell asleep curled up on his chest.


	3. Police-Girl

Seras smirked to herself as she sat on the bed, dressed in a sexy, revealing police girl uniform. It showed off her cleavege really well, and her skirt was really short. If she bent over she was sure someone could see her ass. She also had handcuffs hooked onto the uniform. She was determined to seduce her mate with this. This is going to be fun...She thought to herself, as she laid down on the bed in a sexy pose, crossing her arms behind her head and pushing her chest up.

The only thing she had to wait for was Alucard, and she had all the time in the world. Alucard was out on a misson, and she was left here with nothing to do. When she got bored, she got to thinking deviously.

Soon enough, Alucard had walked through the door into their room and walked over to the bed. He blinked as he saw Seras on the bed, was he imanging things?

"Welcome back, Alucard." She said, her tone seductive as she sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed in a very sexy way.

"Seras?" He said her name in a questioning way. He couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her body. His eyes stopping at her cleveage.

"Like what you see?" She purred in a husky, seductive tone.

Alucard then smirked, "Very much so."

"Good." She then grabbed him and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him, she grabbed then handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed. Not like it would work, but if he would play along, that would be great.

Alucard had an amused look as he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm in control this time." She said with a smirk.

He knew he could break out of these handcuffs easily, but he was begining to like this side of Seras and he wanted to see what she had planned.

Seras then leaned in and kissed her mate, a hard, yet passionete kiss before she pulled away and nipped at his neck. While her hands roamed his clothed body. She then ripped his clothes from his body, leaving him totally naked.

Seras grinned as she flicked her tounge out across his neck, her hand roaming his clothed body.

Alucard let out a slight moan, which caused Seras to smirk deviously.

Seras's hand then traveled down south, she gripped his cock in her hand. She then moved her hand up and down in a slow teasing motion.

Alucard hissed in pleasure, "Seras..." He growled out.

Seras simply giggled, before she kissed his pulse point and sank her fangs into his neck. She kept pleasureing him with her hand, as she moved her hand faster. Which Alucard moaned in pleasure. "Nn..."

She drink from his neck, and moaned at the taste of his blood. She then pulled back, licking her lips.

Seras then moved down to where her head was at his cock. She stuck her tounge out teasingly and licked the tip, before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down sucking gently.

Alucard threw his head back in pleasure.

Seras contunied bobbing her head up and down, flicking her tounge out teasingly across the shaft. Earning a loud moan from Alucard as he fought the urge to fuck her face, senseless.

"Cum for me, Alucard." She mumbled from around his cock, but with his vampire hearing he would hear it loud and clear.

Alucard gave a grunt as he cummed, realasing his seed into Seras's mouth. Seras pulled her mouth off of Alucard's cock with a pop. She swallowed the cum, then licked her lips.

"Delcious." She said with a smirk.

Alucard wanted so much to break the handcuffs, rip that sexy little number off of her and fuck her till she screamed but he refreined from doing so.

Seras began to unbutton the top of the uniform in a slow stripteasing way, one by one the buttons would be slowly unbuttoned and the top would drop to the floor, realeasing her huge breasts that was in her bra. She then unclapsed her bra.

Alucard growled, he wanted to touch her breasts so bad, to tease her and make her beg to be fucked.

Seras grinned, before leaning over and undoing the handcuffs. She wanted his hands on her body, doing all sorts of things to her. "Touch me."

Which he gladly obliged, grabbing her huge mounds of flesh and massaging them.

Seras threw her head back in pleasure, as she let out a small moan.

Alucard tweaked the nipples between his fingers earning a gasp of pleasure from Seras. He then leaned in a swirled his tounge across her right nipple, pulling her nipple into his mouth he began to suck on it greedily, while his other hand kept massaging her other breast. His fangs grazed over her nipple.

Seras let out a long string of low moans. She threaded her fingers through Alucard's black hair.

Alucard then sank his fangs into her breast, which earned a gasp from Seras. Alucard drank from her breast greedily, he loved the taste of Seras's sweet blood. He soon pulled back, licking his lips of the excess blood.

Alucard's hand soon moved from her breast and traveled down south, he went to pull down the mini skirt.

Seras shimmied out of the miniskirt, leaving her in just her panties.

Alucard pulled her panties down, and Seras removed them, tossing them to the side. She then pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, positioning herself above his cock.

She then slid onto him, he let out a soft grunt in response as he put his hands on her waist.

Seras began to ride him, moving her hips in a circular motion, as Alucard began to thrust in and out of her. Seras let out a low moan.

Shortly after Alucard decieded He was going to take control again, he flipped them over where Seras was on her back, she let out a gasp of suprise, and then a moan as Alucard began thrusting in and out of her in a fast pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him move inside her deeper.

Seras wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in and kissed him. Alucard slipped his tounge into the kiss, as the battle for dominence began, their tounges clashed against each other. Alucard won the battle.

Seras moved her hips in rythem with Alucards thrusts. Seras then broke the kiss. "Faster! Harder!" She growled out.

Alucard happily obliged moving inside of her at a much faster and harder pace.

"Nn...So close." She said as she nuzzled her face in the crook of Alucard's neck.

Seras then let out a muffled scream, as she cummed, milking Alucard's cock hard. Alucard orgasamed shortly after that, realesing his seed into Seras. He then pulled out of Seras and lay beside her,

"Well...that was certianly intresting, Police-girl."


	4. Happy Easter, My Master

**This was a one-shot for Easter.**

* * *

Seras stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, in a sexy way, as she stood in Alucard's room. She was wearing a bunny suit, like one of those Playboy bunny suits. Her clevege was showing, and the bunny suit hugged her curves perfectly. It fit around her ass just right.

Alucard was standing in front of her, his eyes raking over her body, and stopping at her breasts and ass, before roaming her body again.

Seras's eyes were wide and innocent, she had no idea what Alucard had in store for her. But she was sure to find out soon.

Alucard snaked an arm poessivly around her waist, and pulled her close to him. Her breasts pushing up agaisnt his chest, making her blush a light red. She looked at him with crismon eyes.

"Mhm...you look sexy, my little police girl." He purred into her ear, his hands roaming her clothed body.

He then nipped at her neck, earning a quiet moan of pleasure from Seras. Seras arched her neck, submissivly. Also granting him more access.

Alucard noticed the submissive arching of her neck, and he smirked agaisnt her flesh. "Hmm...what's this? My little police girl, is submitting to me." He mused out loud, he was going to have fun with this. He didn't think she knew what she had just done by arching her neck submissivly. He was going to make her do things she would never ever think of doing.

He phased out of clothes, however he let Seras keep on hers. "Seras, get on your hands and knees." He growled out, animalisticly, eyes clouded with lust.

Seras's eyes widened, why would she be getting on her hands and knees? But she did what she was told, getting on her hands and knees in front of him. She then looked up at him, eyes wide with innocence.

"Now, suck." He bluntly commanded.

"Wha?" Seras exclaimed, she had never done such a thing, she looked at his cock and whimpered.

Alucard growled slighty, not because he was angered, but in lust. "You heard me Police-girl." He tangled his fingers into her hair, and jerked her painfully to his cock.

Seras let out a yelp of suprise, but she felt herself getting wet due to the pain. She liked pain? She had no idea someone could like pain, she had no idea it could be pleasureable. "Oh yes, it can be." Alucard said as he read his fledlgeings thoughts.

Seras's face was now up close to Alucard's cock, she could smell the musky smell of his cock strongly. She very slowly stuck her tounge out, and licked the shaft. Alucard let out a hiss of pleasure.

Seras instantly drew back, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No...keep going." Alucard commanded her.

Seras stuck her tounge out and flicked her tounge out across his shaft. She licked up to the tip, and licked up the pre-cum. It tasted salty and kind of tangy.

"Suck." He growled out.

Seras whimpered, completelty submissive, she put her mouth on the tip of his cock, and began to suck. She moved her mouth futher down his cock, as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking gently.

Alucard kept his fingers intwined into Seras's hair.

"Suck harder."

Seras did as she was told and began to suck even harder.

Alucard closed his eyes in pleasure, he then began fucking her face, thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Seras's eyes widened as he began fucking her face.

Alucard let out a grunt as he then cummed into her mouth.

Seras pulled back after he orgasmed into her mouth, she brought herself to swallow the cum. She then licked the cum off of her lips.

Alucard then brought Seras up to a standing postion, he leaned in and kissed her. A passion filled kiss. He let his tounge slip into the kiss allowing him to taste hiself. He then backed them up towards the coffin/bed. Alucard ripped the bunny suit off, leaving her completly naked before pushing her gently down into the coffin/bed.

Alucard then hovered over a blushing Seras. He moved to where his head was at her sex. He flicked his tounge out across her clit, earning a soft moan from Seras.

Alucard then thrust a finger into her, and began to pump his finger in and out of her.

"Ahh! Master!" She moaned out.

Alucard kept thrusting his finger in and out of her, as he inserted another finger into her, and pumped them in and out.

Seras bucked her hips slightly.

Alucard then began moving his fingers at an faster pace. He then sank his fangs into her thigh, drinking deeply.

Seras let out a scream of pleasure, as an orgasam shook her body.

Alucard smirked, removing his fingers and licking up the jucies. Police-girl. I want you to beg me to fuck you and then I want you to scream as I fuck you, just like you did.

Seras blushed, "Please Master." She whimpered, "Fuck me. Fuck me until I scream." She blushed even deeper as she uttered such dirty words.

"As you wish." And with that, he thrust into her, he began to move in and out of her with powerful and long strokes.

Seras wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a moan. She let her nails rake over her Master's back, she then dug her nails into his back, drawing blood, as she noticed he liked pain.

Alucard let out a grunt of pleasure, as he bit down hard and painfully on her neck with his blunt teeth.

The pain turning into pleasure, as Seras let out another loud moan and let her hips move in rythem to his thrusts.

They soon both orgasmed, and Alucard slipped out of her, laying beside her in the coffin.

"Happy Easter, my master." Seras said to him, as she laid her head on his chest, and soon feel asleep.


	5. Shower Time

**This one actually came to me while I was in the shower. xD**

* * *

Seras Victoria, A nine teen year old(well she looked Nineteen, techinally, she was immortal.) vampire opened the door to her room, and walked in. Exhusted, she wanted to go to bed.

Seras however knew she could not do so, until she had taken a shower. She was always good about taking a shower everyday. She believed hygine was importent, and if she went to bed without taking a shower, she would never get to sleep.

So she walked into her bathroom, and shut the door, she didn't bother to lock it since she didn't think anyone would walk in, or even go in her room. Seras turned on the water and adjusted it to her liking, she then stipped out of her clothes, the clothes falling to a small pile on the floor.

Seras then stepped into the shower, stepping under the warm water, and letting out a content sigh. The water hit her, water dropping over her huge breasts and down her thighs, making her look drop dead gorgeous; Scratch that, making her look sexy as hell.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms, wrapped around Seras's waist poessessivly, and pulled her back agaisnt his clothed chest. The pair of strong arms belonging to none other then Seras's Master, Alucard. Alucard wasn't wearing his hat, or his glasses. However his clothes were on.

Seras's back was pressing into his chest, she blushed furiously, a bright red color.

She knew those strong arms, she knew they belonged to Alucard. "M-Master!" She exclaimed, What did he think he was doing? "What are you doing?" She questioned him, as she looked down.

Alucard's signature smirk was now plastured on his face at the draculina's words. "What does it look like I'm doing, Police-girl?" He purred in her ear, in low seductive husky tone. His eyes were clouded with lust, as he went to nip at Seras's neck.

Seras unknowling arched her neck, as she bit her lip, holding back a moan. "B-But Master!" She protested, her eyes wide and innocent. "

"But what, Police-girl? Do you not want this?" Alucard muttered against her neck, flicking his tounge out across her neck, earning a moan from Seras. "It seems that you do."

Seras blushed even more, she didn't think that blushing that much was possible. She had nothing to say in response. Did she want this? She knew she was attracted to her Master, she had been for a little while now. Had he noticed it? It would seem so.

Alucard took her silence as an chance to continue, seeing as she made no move to stop her. He let his hands roam her body, stopping at her huge mounds of flesh. He began to massage her breasts.

Seras's innocent eyes widened, but she let out a small moan in response. She didn't even protest, she had figured he would just try to seduce her anyway. She kept blushing though, she had never had sex before. Sure she knew plenty about it, and plenty of guys had hit on her, trying to get into her pants. But she never let them, was her Master going to take her virginty from her? Did she want that? Oh god, yes. But she was scared.

Alucard gently turned her around and then pushed her up against the shower wall. He then contunined his assult on her breasts. He then moved his head down and flicked his tounge out across one of her nipples, before taking it into his mouth and sucking greedily. Earning a loud moan from Seras, she felt herself getting wetter as he sucked on her nipple, and massaged her other breast with his hand.

Alucard smirked agaisnt her breast, as his fangs grazed her nipple, teasingly. Earning a gasp of pleasure from Seras. She had never felt pleasure like this before. It felt...good. She tangled her fingers in Alucard's hair.

Alucard then inserted a finger into her, he began to pump his finger in and out. Seras bucked her hips impaitently, wanting more. "More...please, Master."

"So, impaitent." He said with a grin, as he thrust another finger into her, as he pumped his fingers in and out faster.

Seras arched her back against the shower wall, letting out a loud moan of pleasure. She could feel her orgasam coming and it soon shook her body, she let out a loud moan as she cummed, her juices coating his fingers.

Her chest was moving up and down, due to her ragged breathing.

Alucard removed his fingers from her, as he sucked his fingers clean off her juices. "Delcious." He said with a smirk.

He then phased out of his clothes. He leaned in and kissed her, a hard yet passionete kiss. Which Seras eagerly returned the kiss, when he pulled back. Her eyes widened as she saw his cock. How was that going to fit in her? "...is...that going to fit?" She asked shyly and quietly, with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Alucard smirked at her, "Oh it will fit." He then postioned himself at Seras's entrance.

Seras closed her eyes tight, preparing herself for the pain that was sure to come.

Alucard then thrust into her, gently. Which caused Seras to yelp out in pain, and red tears to come to her eyes. "Master, it hurts!" She tried pushing him off, which was perfectly normal. She failed at her attempt to push him off.

Alucard remained still and motionless inside of her, "I know, Seras. But it will soon be replaced with pleasure." He said gently, trying to soothe his new lover. He didn't move, not until she was ready.

Which sure enough, the pain was replaced by pleasure and Seras wrapped her legs around Alucards waist, "You can move." She said softly.

Which Alucard did, moving slowly inside of her. Seras let out a low moan in response and began to move her hips in rythem with his thrusts.

Alucard had yet to have her blood, and he intened on biting her. Alucard's head went towards her breast and he began to suck on her breast, before he would then sink his fangs into her breast. Seras's crismon eyes widened in suprise but she let out a loud moan, in response. Police-girl, I'm going to fuck you until you scream. Alucard said in the young draculina's head. Which he thrusted harder and faster into her, as if to prove his point.

Which caused Seras blushed, and let out a louder moan. Oh. God, yes. Fuck me, till I Scream, Master. She thought back to him, unable to speak due to his much faster and harder thrusting and his assult on her breast.

He drank her blood greadily, letting out a low moan as it flowed into his mouth. It tasted wonderful.

Alucard then pulled back from her breast as he thrust even harder into her.

Seras let out a scream of pleasure, matching his thrusts. She was so close to cumming again.

"Yes, that's it. Scream police-girl. Let everyone know, that you are mine!" He growled out.

"I'm yours...Master Alucard!" She moaned out.

She then cummed hard, milking his cock. As he then cummed inside her. They both collapsed onto the shower floor, Seras ontop of Alucard, curled up on his chest. She closed her eyes and feel fast asleep.


	6. Mine

It had been thirty years since Seras Victoria had seen her Master, Alucard. Their Master-Servent bond was still in tact, however she was angry at him. Angry that he just left without a word. Seras had grown attached to The No Life King, and she missed him. But, despite the she felt for her Master, deep down she knew he would return. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did.

Seras was returning to Hellsing Headquarters from a Misson she was sent on, to kill freak vampires. She was to give Integra her misson report. Seras had become Hellsing's new trumphcard when Alucard left.

Police-Girl. Seras suddenly heard in her mind, the voice belonging to none other then Alucard. Her crismon eyes looked frantically around for her Master. She knew it, she knew she would hear his voice in her mind again one day.

Alucard would then suddenly materialize through wall of the building near Seras, and then appear in front of Seras. Seras looked him over, he still looked the same. "Master!" She exclaimed, happily. "I knew you would come back! I knew it!" She smiled.

Alucard looked at her with an amused expression, before he smirked. "I only came back for one thing, police-girl."

Seras cocked her head to the side, curiously. "What would that be, Master?"

Suddenly in one swift motion, Alucard would have Seras pinned against the wall of a nearby building. Seras's innocent eyes wideneded at the action. His mouth was close to her ear, so close she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. "You." He whispered, his tone held both a possieve and seductive edge.

"Me?" Seras asked, blinking in confusion.

"Are you deaf, police-girl? Surely, you are not." Alucard said. "You are mine, and mine only." He growled out possesivly. Seras blushed lightly at the posseviveness in his voice. Alucard's hands then roamed her body.

"M-Master! Stop, what are you doing?" Seras exclaimed. She still had feelings for Pip. Alucard could see that.

"I told you, you are mine! Mine only! Forget about that pathic human, who is dead!" Alucard exclaimed, with a slight narrow of his eyes in annoyence.

Seras looked at him with crismon eyes, "Master..." She said quietly. Alucard ignored her, he lent in and kissed her, she didn't return the kiss. Alucard pulled back and nipped and nibbled at her neck. He was determined to prove to her, that she was indeed his and his only.

Seras held back a moan, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying this. Alucard smirked against Seras's creamy white flesh, he could tell she was holding back, meaning she was enjoying this. He began to massage her breasts while he contunied his assult on her neck.

Seras caved, letting out a moan. Alucard then ripped Seras's top from her body. Seras gasped as the cold air hit her flesh. He ripped her bra off next and moved his head towards her breast, flicking his tongue out across her hardened nipple, earning a gasp of pleasure from Seras. She arched her back against the building, pushing her nipple futher into his mouth.

Alucard sucked on her nipple, teasing her by pulling her nipple in between his teeth and pulling at it. He massaged her other breast with one hand, while his other hand went towards her neither regions. Seras was gasping in pleasure, she shifted her legs, heat already pooling between her legs.

He slipped his hand into her skirt and panties before thrusting two fingers into her, earning a gasp from the young draculina. He smirked against her breast and began pumping his fingers and and out of her. Alucard then sank his fangs in her breast, driving Seras over the edge and making her cry out as she came hard on his fingers.

Alucard pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean of her juices before he then ripped the rest of her clothes gasped when he did feeling the cold air hit her, she looked up at him waiting for him to do something, a blush on her cheeks.

Alucard leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tell me, Seras. Are you still a virgin?"

Seras blushed even deeper, "Y-Yeah!" She said quietly.

This caused Alucard to grin wide, fangs showing. "Good." He remarked before he phased out of his clothes and thrust gently into her, he didn't want to hurt his draculina. Seras bit her lip hard, to keep from crying out in pain, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back rested against the wall. Soon she grew used to his cock inside of her.

"You can move." She whispered, sofly. Alucard did just that, moving slowly inside of her at first, but they were still powerful thrusts, making Seras moan out in pleasure. She moved her hips in rythem in his thrusts, her nails raking over his back, and soon Alucard was thrusting faster and harder. Earning louder moans from Seras.

"Drink my blood, Seras." Alucard told her.

Seras didn't question it, she felt a strong urge to drink his blood and so she did. She lent over and sank her fangs into her Masters neck, moaning softly as she drank his blood. Alucard grunted in pleasure, pleased that she agreeded to drink his blood. This would complete the mate bond, ensuring that she was his and his only. Making her his queen. The No Life Queen. Seras soon pulled back, and Alucard sank his fangs in her neck, never slowing down his thrusts.

Seras arched her neck, allowing him better access. Soon Alucard pulled back, and Seras whimpered from the loss of contact. Alucard leaned in and kissed her, letting her taste her blood. Seras kissed him back, tongues dancing together in time, showing there was no battle of dominance. Alucard broke the kiss only to kiss down her jawline and neck, nipping and nibbling.

Seras cried out as she came hard, milking his cock. Alucard followed soon after, grunting in pleasure as he released his seed deep within her core. "Mine." He growled out, posseivly.

* * *

Small Timeskip

Alucard and Seras, were now heading to his homeland. Where Seras would rule by his side as an equal, no longer a servent to him, but his Queen. His mate. Alucard grinned, mostly to himself. Yes, she would be a fine Nosferatu.


	7. Hostage

was in Alucard's room, he had a wicked smirk on his face. It was almost an predatory smirk. "Police-girl." He purred out walking over to her, and in one quick motion he would tie her against the bed in his room. Making the young draculina's crismon eyes widen as she struggled against the ropes. "Seems as if you are my hostage, Police-Girl." Alucard teased playfully.

"W-What are you doing master?!" Seras exclaimed, her eyes still wide with surpise and shock, making Alucard laugh.

"Police-girl. You are mine, which means body and soul. I'm simply claiming what is mind." Alucard said with a grin, before in a flash he hovered over her. His red eyes looking down at her, he wasn't wearing the orange tinted shades. His red eyes were clouded with lust, as he looked into Seras's crismon eyes. She gulped at it, holding back a whimper. She had wanted her master for months. Did he know that she did?

"I know you have been wanting me for months." He purred seductivly in her ear, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. His tone was also husky, his hot breath tickling the young draculina's ear. Which made her shiver. She looked up, crimson eyes which still held her innocene in them, meeting her masters crismon eyes. There was a pink blush one Seras's cheeks.

The No Life King then leaned in and kissed Seras, making her eyes widen in suprise before she closed them and kissed him back. Alucard's tongue forced his way into the kiss, wrapping around Seras's as a battle of dominance ensued. Of course, Seras lost the battle. Alucard being more dominante then Seras allowed him to win the battle. Alucard's hands went to her top, he began to unbotton the shirt, before he decieded to simply tear the buttons. The buttons made popping sounds as he tore the buttons. The yound draculina's blush deepened as he took her shirt off, making it turn a red color.

Alucard began to massage her breast roughly as he kept kissing his fledgling. Which made Seras moan into the kiss, the moan coming out muffled. Alucard broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck. He nibbled and nipped at her neck teasingly, his tongue lashing out across it, making Seras gasp in pleasure. He wanted to taste her blood, so he did just that. Alucard sank his fangs into her neck, and drank slowly. He wanted to savor the taste of her blood. Seras gasped at the two wasp-like stings. It didn't hurt much, it simply stung. However, the stinging of the fangs soon went away replaced by pleasure. Seras's lips parted in a moan. Alucard found her blood exquisite.

After a few moments, Alucard pull back from the kiss. Licking his lips, he smirked at Seras. "Your blood is simply tasty." He told her before he ripped her bra off, making Seras's eyes widen in suprise. Seras acted submissive, allowing her master to do as he wished. Alucard's mouth moved down to her breasts, his tongue swirling around one nipple, while he contunied to massage her other breast roughly. Seras moaned and gasped in pleasure. Alucard then pulled her nipple into his mouth, tugging at it rather harshly. Which caused Seras a bit of pain, however it wasn't much. Seras's eyes closed as she contunied to moan, her moans getting louder.

The No Life King enjoyed the moans coming from his fledgling's mouth. He let his hand travel down to her skirt, he then simply ripped it off. He slipped his hand into her panties, thrusting a finger inside of her which made Seras gasp and squirm a bit. It felt weird to her at first, but she soon grew used to the feeling of his finger inside of her. Alucard smirked against her breast, and began to pump his finger in and out of her wet pussy. "A-Ah! M-Master!" Seras moaned, bucking her hips. "Hm...seems as you are very wet for me Police-Girl." He mummered around her breast. Seras blushed even more, making her cheeks turn a beet red. Alucard laughed at her blush and began to pump his finger in and out of her at a fast pace. Seras bucked her hips once more, moaning loudly. She wanted more, much more. "M-more, master." Seras breathed out.

"So impaitent." The smirk remained on Alucard's face, as he moved his lips close to ear. "The beg for me, Police-Girl. If you want me, then beg." He purred into her ear in a husky tone.

"A-Ah, M-Master. Please! I want you inside of me already! I want to feel you moving inside of me!" Seras breathed out, making her master grin at her words. "Very well." He removed his clothes before he then ripped her panties off, and postioned himself at her entrence before thrusting into her, breaking her hymen. Blood poured out onto his cock as Seras cried out in pain, her teeth clenched as well. However, Seras began to find that the pain was pleasurable. So, she welcomed it and let out a pained moan as Alucard thrust in and out of the young draculina. He sank his fangs into her thigh, making her moan in pleasure as he once again drank from her. Seras began to move her hips in a clockwise motion, matching his thrusts. Alucard soon pulled back from her thigh and thrust even faster and harder into her, grunting and moaning in pleasure. "Mm...Police-girl. Your so tight." He growled out, the growl making Seras shiver a bit. She raked her nails down his back, her claws digging into his back in a desprete attempt to grab at something. He growled in pleasure when she did. It was slightly painful to Alucard, but not as much as it was pleasurable. He to welcomed the pain, enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fact that his fledgling was complelty submissive to him. That he had complete control of her. He fucked her mercilessly, his thrusts hard and rough. Her moans neared screams.

"Cum for me, Police-girl." He growled into her ear, which was enough for her to be sent over the edge. Her eyes rolled back into her head in pure pleasure as she came. Milking his cock hard and her juices coated his cock. Alucard groaned in pleasure as he to came inside of her, realising his seed deep within her core.

"You are mine, never forget that Police-girl." He said, as he removed the ropes and put his clothes back on. He then sunk through the floor, leaving Seras to think about what had just happened between her and her master


End file.
